Valentine's Gift
by Uchiha Yumi
Summary: The most perfect gift, for a man who needs no gift…[ Renji x Byakuya – yaoi]


**Author:** Uchiha Yumi

**Title:** Valentine's Gift

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: ** The most perfect gift, for a man who needs no gift… Renji x Byakuya – yaoi

**Rating:** M/NC17

**Parings:** Renji x Byakuya

**Main Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji

**Special thanks:** A special thank to Lilya-chan and FunnyNeko, for reading and correcting all of my nasty stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Ieeeh! Kuchiki-taichou is so lucky! He owns both me and Renji! winks Too bad I don't have enough money to bribe him into having a threesome with me and his lover…

**Notes: **English is not my native tongue. Please tell me about my mistakes!

Written in a rush of inspiration and dedicated to all my reviewers – I will reply to e-mails and such later tonight, hopefully, after I get some sleep. The exam had been delayed to today and…KYAAAAH! 30/30 – the best I could do! Or better, even more than 30!!! (jumps around)

Since I slept about…mmmm…2 hours, tonight and it took me barely 20 minutes to write this thing, please, tell me about my mistakes – especially you mother-tongue readers! (begs on her knees)

Hope you enjoy

Yumi

_**Valentine's Gift**_

"W-wait…Renji…we can't…"

Sexy little pants came from the raven-haired taichou as his heated body was nestled on his office's armchair, his legs hoisted up on the soft armrests. Moist lips were taunting the sensitive skin of his neck and throat and his chest heaved up and down, frantically, his beautiful slender body just barely framed by the remnants of his discarded robes.

"You like it, Byakuya….don't deny it…"

"I…don't….awwww…"

He would have liked to formulate some better reply, to reprimand his fukutaichou – lover? – the way he usually did, but as skilled, calloused fingers firmly brushed against his yearning erection, every coherent thought flew away from his clouded mind, melting in the sweetness of whispered moans and little quivers.

Up and down, slowly, both hands delicately wrapped around his most private part as if they were holding a little bird. Curious thumbs sailed the perilous lands of his receptive underside, nails grazing his burning skin just the slightest bit, following the feverish rhythm that Byakuya's hips were eagerly setting, bucking into that blissful touch.

Renji's hot mouth was suddenly on his chest and stomach, then up again to suck on his pert nipples, pulling the little lumps of flesh between soft and wet lips and then biting delicately, teasingly, trailing damp, slick paths of bruises down his Captain's stomach and heading lower and lower as his fingers still worked down there, expertly, steadily, lovingly. He had learned how to hit the right spots, discreetly, choosing the ones that gave Byakuya the highest pleasure but weren't able to draw him over the edge – yet.

"Renji…I bid you to …"

To go on and devour his whole body and soul, maybe, greedily tasting all of him, right there and then, in their office, in broad daylight. But every other word vanquished away in a strangled gasp as that spiralling road of hotness and wetness reached his inner core, surrounding him, wrapping his deliciously tempting tentacles and throwing him down in a dangerous ocean of white sparks, moans, long and talented licks and kisses and bites and then again kissing and sucking.

His head thrown back, he screamed into thin air, soundlessly. His shaking fingers grasped the inconsistent fabric of the armchair and his toes curled, cutely, almost demandingly.

Up and down, again – tongue and mouth and teeth applying just the right pressure on Byakuya's weaknesses, both men blurry and inebriated from such an honest and fulfilling pleasure, the nobleman's hips dancing even more frantically and keenly to meet his lieutenant's motions.

As Renji's gaze moved up to meet his Captain's, his heart melted as that amazing sight welcomed his eyes. He was sexy. Sexy and yet cute. Treacherously cute. He was moaning and pleading and squirming and yet, all his icy dignity was still painted on his sweaty face.

He paused for a moment in his delightful ministrations, lightly panting as his lips formed a faint smile.

"Taichou…Byakuya…I…I love you…"

The older man blinked for a while, his lips parted and fervently trying to breath. His eyes were half-lidded, filled with lust and pleasure as his momentarily forgotten erection twitched a bit, claiming the lost attentions.

"R-Renji….why?" he managed to utter, hardly, his voice slurred and low.

"Because…" His fukutaichou's eyes were magnetic, deep, burning with passion and love. Byakuya's body quivered "Because you already have everything Byakuya…and…all I can give you is…All of myself…"

The older man's eyes widened in truthful surprise

"R-Renji….I…" he was sure he was blushing madly as he averted his usually proud gaze and focussed on the hazy ground in front of him

"Sssshh…." the reply came in a soft whisper "…Happy Valentine's, Taichou…"

The kiss that followed, in fact, was more meaningful than thousands of words.

_**Owari**_


End file.
